


在do i的时候对方突然发出非人类怪声是怎么回事？

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 你在努力奋战的时候，你以为可靠的队友却可能正在摸鱼。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	在do i的时候对方突然发出非人类怪声是怎么回事？

水晶公的尾巴这两天疯狂掉毛。

其实不只是掉毛这么简单，机智如莱楠，很轻松就能发现平时慈祥稳重像个青年猫耳版动脑筋爷爷似的水晶公这两天一直坐立难安心神不宁，拿夜色药剂当水喝都无法缓解他的紧张，整个猫因为神经衰弱都小了一圈。

懂了，这个情况，应该是大英雄戒断综合症没跑。

莱楠已经有了诊断，但她贴心地没有讲出口，只是默默搬了一箱又一箱夜色药剂给亲爱的水晶公爷爷续命，弄得中庸工艺馆食药部门的贝斯里克亲自跑来问莱楠又被莱楠打出了门。

说实在的，他要不被打出来算莱楠对水晶公的尊敬等级不达标，毕竟贝斯里克问的是：谁啊天天喝这么酸是怀孕了还是咋的？我帮你问问弗里斯利克有没有食疗养胎的方子呗？

风评被害的事暂且按下不提，水晶公这边是真的担心。

前阵子光之战士一边要顾着水晶都的物资储备另一边还要忙于伐木不知道什么单人任务，东奔西跑的本来就辛苦得很，白天采棉挖矿晚上激烈战斗，上山下海风吹日晒累得毛都有点不蓬了。就算这样他也是一脸充实快乐身体愉悦心理满足的样子，水晶公超级感动，心想真不愧为传说级的大英雄，永远积极永远坚强，我推好帅啊！awsl！

可现实绝不会因为光之战士比较帅而给他任何喘息的时间。

那是命运的一天，光之战士回到水晶都把收集的资源塞给中庸工艺馆后，就要回去进行他的单人任务，刚好白猪……不是、莫古力邮差送来了一封信，光之战士看到信，脸色当场一变，扔下一句“再不回去来不及了”就火烧屁股似的跑回了原初世界，连为什么回去多久回来也没说。这可给水晶公吓得够呛，拂晓出事了？战争打响了？黑玫瑰又用上了？阿光还能囫囵个儿回来吗？我是不是又得穿越了？

想得再多他毕竟不能跟回原初世界，用魔法偷窥也怕不小心引起共鸣让阿光在紧急关头遇到危险，只有实在忍不住了他才使用魔法看个五秒钟掌握一下世界形势。

然后！每次！光之战士都！在！混！战！

有时是海边，有时是冰原，有时是高地……光之战士率领着冒险者的队伍，冲锋陷阵。

水晶公更紧张了，整个猫像一小颗风干的仙子苹果，尾巴毛也掉得更欢了。

光之战士更是紧张，这个紧张主要指时间紧张。

他收到了一张狼狱竞技场的通知，说在狼狱竞技场工作的黑衣法师最近要回老家去了，正打辞职报告，竞技场这边也一时招不到合适的人接替她的工作，干脆宣布预备把黑衣法师负责的一批称号和装备变成绝版。这可愁坏了光之战士，他掏出自己的狼印数了数——不用数，一个子儿都没有。去第一世界之前他正忙着帮鲶鱼精们操办祭典，因为距离还挺近也时不时顺便去拜访模儿部，结果被模儿部族长铁木伦老大娘说他黑暗缠身，想象着仙人微彩只能刮出三个两位数的黑暗日子，光之战士吓得花了整整一个星期把家里的装修和家具都换成了金黄色只为求个吉利，早先积攒下来的狼印也在那个时候全换成陆行鸟系列桌椅板凳。

没狼印可用怎么办，刷呗，哪怕一把只给五百，我打上二十次就是一万，二百把就是十万，两千把就是……总之光之战士就是要发扬这种精神，一不怕苦，二不怕秃。头发的事交给专业的让代莱纳操心，绝版称号和装备可不等人，人黑衣法师可是说走就走。

但怎么说，这也是个费时间的活，刨除坐飞空艇前往尘封密岩周边遗迹群荣誉野的通勤时间，从组队入场到等待开闸再到打完领奖励样样耗时不短。眼睛一闭一睁，一上午过去了，眼睛一闭再睁，一天就过去了。光之战士给自己安排了严格的时间表，饭前一把开胃，饭后一把消食，起床一把活血，睡前一把安神，天天围绕三餐和睡眠时间全面展开狼印的积累工作，除了黑洞吸入式吃饭和当场昏迷式睡觉基本都在打冰占点刷飞机，连上厕所都掐着秒表。撤退反打跟着我看分集火别被夹喊得嗓子都哑了，距离目标值还是差出一个巴埃萨长城的距离。

众所周知，不论你平时行多少善积多少德，走运的时候，新的好运也未必会接踵而至，可一旦你倒了霉，下一件衰事准会及时到来。这个定律即使是对于世界知名跑腿王者光之战士，也一样适用。

在这个关键时刻，光之战士，一个能上九天揽月敢下五洋捉鳖的男人，居然感冒了。

又是咳嗽又是喷嚏，鼻子里仿佛塞了两只巨蟾蜍在轻松弹跳，喉咙里好像有条尼德霍格在放燃烧之翼，本来就不是很够用的脑瓜更是连多想一件事都变得困难起来。光之战士实在不常生病，想了好长时间该怎么治疗也只想出一个多喝热水。热水喝得直跑厕所，他的嗓子却越发的疼了，软糊怪似的瘫在床上，光之战士一时不知明天的战斗怎么继续——不，身为光之战士怎么能因为感冒这点小事就轻言放弃！身体上的小不适有什么不能克服的，在第一世界当暗之战士那会儿他都被光之力撑得直吐白浆了还不是逮着谁揍谁？他计上心来，掏出加隆德炼铁厂特制的发声小按钮，那小小的按钮蕴藏着大大的声音，哔哔叭叭叮叮咚咚噼噼啪啪按了一气，每一个的声音都足以让十里八村脾气最好的邻居来凿他房门。

从此他的指挥变得轻快而富有节奏，每个指令必备对应提示音，大大降低了他的喊话频率。光之战士觉得自己真是渐入佳境，就这样坚持了一周有余，终于——

彻底发不出一点声音了。

幸亏他的战场队友早已习惯了他的提示音，光是凭着这哔哔叭叭叮叮咚咚噼噼啪啪的噪音也知道他要说什么。

我已经很注意了好不好！这和说好的不一样啊！含着一颗自己亲手打造的薄荷润喉糖，光之战士边挥舞大剑边无声呐喊，顺便按下挂在腰间的一个按钮示意队友哔哔哔撤退。

虽然也不是说光之加护能免疫感冒……光之战士摸摸自己的一身久经考验结实健美的肌肉，心想我在库尔札斯爆钓三天三夜都没感冒啊，为啥只是打了几天战场就感冒到话都说不出来了呢，不会是有妖异作祟吧？但是专业人士好像都在第一世界我也不懂这个啊，哎，哈迪斯本来还笑话我说傻子不会感冒呢，这回我可要——

可要。

要。

……等一下！！！

我上次联系哈迪斯是什么时候的事来着。

光之战士心里一虚，喉咙里咕噜一声差点把薄荷糖咽下去，扶着一块石头咳嗽了半天才避免被一块糖梗死的悲惨命运。

是的，朋友，正是命运的那一天。

半个多月以前，和无影爱梅特赛尔克有了一腿的光之战士还在第一世界以储备物资为名疯狂破坏诺弗兰特生态环境，不挖棉花的时间里，他总是盘算着怎么让他家那个难搞的老男人承认他不是炮友是对象。三十六计使出去三十七个，性生活倒是越来越和谐，可光之战士觉得自己奶子都快被捏软了，那老家伙的嘴硬是没有一点儿软下来的迹象。

光之战士用他不太聪明的小脑袋瓜认真反思了其中问题，最终得出了这样的结论：他们俩每次见面基本都以打架起以打炮终，哈迪斯那家伙也真不愧是个无影，炮打完了总是说没影就没影，这样确实很是炮友。但如果先约约会聊聊天拉拉小手吃吃饭，即使最后的目标还是床，那也比较像是爱到深处情难自禁不是？光之战士觉得自己想得逻辑十分严谨，虽然自己没约过会，也不太会聊天，但是吃饭这事，他非常有心得，毕竟他是厨艺连会说话的阿马罗都能征服的男人。无影比阿马罗多啥？还不是两个眼睛一张嘴一条舌头一个胃，我光之战士今天就要抓住你的胃征服你的心。

于是他飞去亚马乌罗提就把某个无影抓了出来，也不管人家本来在干啥事——嗨，无非是和那个白袍快男商量怎么给自己添堵呗，打断了更好，吃饭最重要，工作不摸鱼工作的乐趣何在？今天我光之战士就要教教你什么叫快乐生活。光之战士把哈迪斯按在自己悬挂公馆房间的椅子上，说你在这等着，我出去把挖的资源交一交回来给你做饭吃，我做饭可好吃了。

哈迪斯脸上写满了嫌弃说你有病吧大晚上把我抓来就为了这？你皮痒了想挨揍还是屁股痒了想被操？

说是这么说，光之战士却也就是一听一过，出门得十分自信，他已经把这个老男人的脾气摸了个底儿掉，就拿这事来说吧，这老男人口头说什么多难听那都不算数，实际等自己回来这家伙肯定还在这坐着抱怨最多吃完了再讽刺一下自己的手艺。

就，坐着，等自己，回来……是吧。

然后到现在还没回去。以好饭不怕晚为标准这饭也有点忒晚了，一般人恐怕都能饿死好几次。

虽然知道那个家伙怎么说也不可能在那等了半个多月，但是这事确实自己做的有点过……好吧超过分，哪怕真只是炮友，这种事也应该告诉人家一声啊，现在可好了。

在被分手的边缘大鹏展翅的光之战士独自一人忧心忡忡地猫进一个地形的死角，摸着通讯珠思考着要不要立刻给对象打一个以确定自己有没有被拉黑，另一边还不忘骑虎难下地用发声小按钮指挥着队友叮叮咚大冰要刷了准备打冰。

幸亏他也不用纠结太长时间，毕竟他的对象可是全世界独一无二的无影爱梅特赛尔克。在光之战士狗狗祟祟蹲在石头缝里戳通讯珠的这会儿工夫，这个难搞嘴硬现在还很生气的老男人一阵黑雾就出现在他面前了。

只见那个熟悉的老男人两手一撑铺天盖地地把光之战士包围在中间，光之战士觉得自己肉眼可见地缩小了两圈，但是他嗓子冒火一句话也说不出来，只能眨巴眨巴眼睛，挤出一个傻了吧唧的干笑。

老无影说好啊你可算想起还有个我了，怎么着你是请我去你们那水晶都喝西北风是吧？

酸，真酸啊，这两句话说得比夜色药剂还酸一百多倍，听得直烧心。光之战士感慨着，眼睛左躲右闪，想说我不是我没有我一直想着你呢哪能是故意放你鸽子，可惜他现在是个锯了嘴的葫芦一声不能响，想辩解都不行，只好点点头又摇摇头。

哈迪斯当然不是因为见不着这个傻子生气，他命那么长，三天五天不见和十年八年不见都差不太多，讨厌的是这家伙上一秒找你吃饭下一秒无影无踪，比自己这个无影还擅长突然消失，消失就算了，再见面居然还有脸笑得春光灿烂什么都没发生似的，自己怎么就看上这么个东西？真是活的年头见长品味却还是那德行一点儿都没进步。

光之战士则开始脑筋急转弯，这会儿这个死角暂时没人也就算了，过一会儿这附近的冰刷了大批人马赶来看到自己这个样子岂不是糟糕。被当成没时没晌谈恋爱还好，万一队友以为自己被敌方队伍抓了过来打人，这荣誉野非变成第二个加尔提诺平原不可！光之战士决定舍小保大退出战斗，他指了指自己的嘴，示意自己暂时不能说话，又指指哈迪斯身后歪头比了个OK，意思是这还有别人呢咱们出去说行不？

哈迪斯眯起眼睛看着他，几秒后，他眉毛一挑嘴角一歪拖长了声音说，哎哟你这兴趣挺怪，比我想的还会玩，够不要脸我喜欢。光之战士涌起一股不祥的预感心说谁会玩我吗我没有啊我再会玩有你会玩？还没来得及出手阻拦，就被这个一肚子坏招的老男人按在石头缝子里亲了个天昏地暗。光之战士的脑袋还因为磕在石头上直冒金星，一条舌头就蛇一样的爬进了他嘴里，卷着他的舌头慢慢地、难缠地整个儿捋了一遍，包括含在嘴里的薄荷糖也没放过。一颗薄荷糖在两个人嘴里愣是玩出一场点球大战，小小的糖球被吸来推去你来我往，终于不知在谁的牙齿上碰碎了甜蜜的外壳，包裹在内那清爽辛辣的薄荷糖浆在舌齿间弥漫开，让光之战士精神也为之一凛，连因为感冒而堵塞的鼻腔都通畅了，某个无影身上那种迷之消毒水和培养液的味道扑面而来，烘得光之战士是双腿发软小腹灼热，但他心里可没有什么旖旎的情绪，只想抄起武器先给哈迪斯一剑。

咋回事儿啊！我知道咱俩没啥默契但你也不用这么曲解我的意思吧？！

光之战士狂怒，哈迪斯却轻松愉快，响指一打当场裤子都给他卸下来了，他用手套都没摘的手摸着光之战士的裸腿，说怎么你不是这个意思？亲你就现在周围没人可以亲不是你自己比划的？

看看他的表情光之战士才回过味儿来，这老男人分明是在唬人，自己连大河狸要奶吃都听得懂，这万年的老无影没道理听不懂自己心灵深处的呐喊。感情他是打算整这么一出好跟我算账呢？不就是鸽你一顿饭吗，心眼也忒小了！

光之战士咬牙切齿，心说哈迪斯你好样的，看你对雅·修特拉那么绅士，混都犯在我身上了是吧？既然你无影耍流氓，我光之战士也不是什么贞节烈士，大冰五分钟后刷我还就打定了，不让你一分钟内在这完事我就不是海德林的使徒！

心中重燃了斗志的光之战士又一次和他的无影对象搅和到了一起，也顾不上自己裤子是不是被踩了几脚，拉开哈迪斯的裤子就往他的身上摸——还顺便把血乱给开上了，满脸写的都是给我让开我要脏输出。

哈迪斯这个万年老狐狸又哪是省油的灯，他一边在光之战士的尾骨上画圈一边舔着光之战士的耳朵说你这糖球吃着不错，我觉着你可以多吃几个。说完动动手指头，不知从哪变出两个硬邦邦凉丝丝的小东西顺着臀缝给光之战士塞了进去，哪怕是光之战士，那地方基本也是最近才偶尔吞吞吐吐大部分时候都只出不进的，冷不丁被塞进去这么两个东西，冷颤真是从尾巴根窜到脑瓜顶，全身的汗毛都炸了起来，还没等他缓过神，就已经被压在一块差不多只能坐一个屁股的石头上了。哈迪斯拉起他的一条腿就顶了进去，嘴上还不忘貌似贴心地说你不是着急吗，那咱们搞快点前戏就免了？

被一口气捅到底，光之战士眼泪都飙了出来，身下的石头又冷又硬，反衬得被插进去的地方跟着了火一样热，他仰着头喘了半天才在喉结被咬住的时候憋下一口气——刚开战就认输无疑不是他的性格，反败为胜的法宝就是比对方还主动。光之战士揽住哈迪斯的脖子把脸贴了过去，因为整个人几乎挂在对方身上，他被撞得东倒西歪，亲了好几次都没能对准嘴，哈迪斯倒是好像对他这张气得冒烟又可怜兮兮的脸十分受用，顶得更起劲了。

光之战士心里骂着狗无影老男人，腿上却不含糊，两条结实的长腿盘上对方的腰夹得死紧，看那一向从容优雅的无影眉头一皱牙关一紧，光之战士知道自己终于多少抢回了一点主动权。局势一顺风人就忍不住要浪，光之战士嘿嘿一笑压着他那个漏风的嗓子悄声说哈迪斯你什么情况身上一股培养液的臭味儿，来得太急忘了洗澡啦？

哈迪斯在他屁股上拧了一把回他，刚从加雷马帝国仓库里掏出来用的身体，全新的你倒还有意见了？

光之战士一拍脑门儿，我靠那你现在岂不算是处男？！

“……你信不信我让你爬着回第一世界？”

哈迪斯嘴角抽动，在光之战士的腰上狠狠掐了一把。

事实证明，被骄傲支配的脑袋总是会被命运的铁拳锤爆。哈迪斯这不掐还好，一掐光之战士就是叮叮咚咚的一声怪叫，那声音大得，能直接从荣誉野传到巨龙首，毫不夸张的说绝对整个地图的人都听到了。意识到这是个什么指令的光之战士下腹一热差点直接交代出去，他张嘴吸了大大的两口气，挣扎着就要开溜。哈迪斯也被震得一愣，心说这什么鬼动静，怎么你大英雄叫床的声音都和别人不一样，你别是欧米茄变的吧？好在他活得久会得多也就反应快，一道隐身魔法下来罩住两个人，按住那个手脚乱挥的家伙毫无顾忌地继续办他的事。

和被这一吓卸了劲的光之战士不同，哈迪斯倒是还有心思研究这一排挂在腰上的小按钮，一会儿按一下这个一会儿按一下那个，每按一下都会伴随着巨大的扰民噪音收获英雄下面的小嘴儿热情的一吸，于是各色噪音就这样哔哔叭叭地随着俩人的性事响彻云霄，不一会儿挂着三种颜色队徽的冒险者大军就从不同方向冲进这片空地围绕着刷新的冰封符文石打成一团——然而没有一个人注意到这个气氛完全不对的角落，更没人看到之前还在发号施令的那个冒险者正被堵在岩壁的夹缝里敞开着大腿被操得神智涣散泪水涟涟，还凭空开了个奋战技把操他的人逗得笑出了声。

谁让这里入场的时候把那些保命的技能都封印了来着！才不是我变快了！光之战士悲愤欲绝，一口咬向哈迪斯的脸，一泄千里。

光之战士发出去的誓到底也没有实现，好在海德林也不会因为这点事就把他开除。直到打扫战场的卫兵进来了，哈迪斯才满意地把他卷吧卷吧夹带了出去，还替他领了狼印奖励。这家伙甚至看似好心地给他穿好了衣服，可不管是射进去的东西还是融化了的糖都没有被清理，那些液体都不断地顺着合不拢的穴口漏下来，划过皮肤，弄湿裤子，甚至滴进了光之战士的靴子里，黏糊糊的很是要命。

而且，或许是战斗时间摸鱼打炮遭了报应，他的感冒也更严重了。

光之战士不得不搁置了接下来半天的战斗安排，拖着疲惫的身体跑回了家，本来他还想顺便实现自己已经放了半个月鸽子的诺言，被哈迪斯以不想吃挂着鼻涕的家伙做的食物为由无情拒绝了。但他的心情并没有因此变糟，尤其是在他半夜苏醒，看到睡在身边的那个眉头深锁脸上还带着个牙印的哈迪斯的时候。

这种感觉，还真像是恋爱啊！

光之战士吸吸鼻子，吧唧一声在那个牙印上亲了一口，美滋滋地躺下睡着了。

被亲的哈迪斯抬起眼皮瞥了一眼大英雄粗犷的睡相，嫌弃地咂了咂嘴，反手把人裹紧被子揽进怀里，也不耐烦地闭上了眼睛。

他心想着，我这破品味也真是不行，就认了吧。


End file.
